Truth or Dare,Wizard Style
by magicalzap
Summary: what can i say? pg for kissing. title says the whole thing over.
1. Default Chapter

A/n

A/n.the list of people playing are…. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny!!! Yay. Now on with the show.

Everyone was bored in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, a lone voice of rejoice cried out,

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" That voice belonged to Harry. Everyone agreed, and the game of slow and painful death ensued. (A/n. don't be intimated by your friends. The game WILL kill you.) 

"Okay, you know the rules, we've played before but this time, if you refuse to do something, you get transfigured into a newt. And since we're all under Truth potion, lying is out." Hermione explained.

"Since I thought up the idea, I get to go first." Harry said, matter-of-factly.(a/n. from now on it will be like the Mr.Man:blah blah type. This was just the prolog.)

Harry: Umm… Ron! Truth or Dare?

Ron: Dare.

Harry: I dare you to… sing britney spears!

All:*screams*

Ron: Ooops, I did it again to your heart…

All except Ron and Harry: MAKE IT STOP!

Harry: okay, dares over.

Hermione: My hero. 

Harry:hehe.

Ron:Okay, enoughwith the lovey-dovey, Lavender, Truth or Dare?

Lavender: Truth.

Ron: Who do you have a crush on?

Lavender, sweating: uh-um… You. **mumbles something about truth potion and why it shouldn't exist**

Ron: Yes!

Lavender: Okay, Neville, Truth or Dare?

Neville: uh… T-truth.

Lavender: is it true that YOU ARE TREVOR THE TOAD? Whereas you transform into him JUST TO GET ATTENTION?????

Neville:*sob* Yes, yes, its all true, can I help it? I had a deranged childhood! **Sob**

Lavender: I actually just made that up. What luck.

Neville (out of the sobbing fit): Ginny, truth or dare?

Ginny: Dare.

Neville: I dare you to kiss me! 

Ginny: please don't turn me into a newt, Herm! 

Hermione: Sorry, Ginny, that's the rules. Now, are you going to kiss him or be turned into something that lives under docks in highly polluted rivers?

Ginny: Oh fine.

Neville: Score!

Ginny:*smooches Neville.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione:Finnally! You two have been kissing non-stop for ten minutes straight! 

Neville and Ginny: **blushes**

Ginny: okay, Hermione, Truth or Dare?

Hermione: Dare.

Ginny: I dare you to kiss Harry!

Hermione: What?!?!?!

Ginny: That will teach you to mock me!

Lavender: Oooh. Look, Herm cares more than Harry! I think He's got something for you, Herm!

Harry: Do No-*herm cut him off by smooching him.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione:Pant, pant.

All cept for Herm and Harry: aww, if you just would have given us 5 more minutes we could have finished our third game of wizard chess!

Harry: Shut up.

Hermione: yawn. Im tired. Tommorrow we play Spin the Bottle!

All: **asleep**

A/n Im a reader, usually not a writer, so I don't know if im going to put spin the bottle up. But if I do post any more itll be h/hr. If I get enough reviews, I might post it. Thanks.


	2. Spin the Bottle

A/n here it is

A/n here it is. The sequel to Truth or Dare, Wizard style, Spin The Goblet! All authors notes will be done in {} mmkay? Good. Now I get to toture. MUHAHAHAHAHA oh, and one more thing. Anything in bold should be in ** its just the stupid word. Wait, heres another. Inanimate objects. They talk.

We begin this story when Harry Potter and his merry men and women {credit to whoever wrote Robin Hood} were playing a peaceful game of Spin the Goblet. Lets watch. {writing like an old guy is so much fun!}

Hermione: I'll spin. **Spins**

Goblet: I think I'll land on Neville.

Hermione: shoots it with her wand so it lands on harry.

Goblet: Ow! Fine, I'll land on Harry.

Harry: Thank you.

Harry and Hermione: **smooching**

Goblet: **splashes cold water on them**

{I don't know how u change it on spin the bottle, so im just gonna make something up.}

Mr.Hat: **paper flies out**

Paper: Ron's next!

Ron: **spins**

Goblet: I think I'll land on ginny. 

Ron:NOOOO!!! I was too slow to stop it!

Ginny: For Pete's sake I'm your little sister! It doesn't mean anything!

Ron: Oh fine.

Ron: **pecks Ginny on the cheek**

Mr. Hat: **paper flies out**

Paper: Neville's next!

Neville: **spins** please not a boy please not a boy

Goblet: Stop giving me ideas! I try to be a good, law-abiding goblet, but these pesky people keep putting alchohol in me!

Neville: sorry, I didn't know.

Goblet: Thank you for your support. I'll land on ginny for you.

Neville:*kisses ginny*

Lavender: I think I'll have a line in this story. Do do do do… waiting for them to stop…

~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender: Yay! They stopped!

Paper: Lav's next!

Lavender: Don't call me Lav, you little fragment of a tree.

Ron: Rar!(a/n cat noise that I do not know how to spell.)

Lavender: **spins**

Goblet: better not make her mad. Ron it is.

Everyone except Ron and Lavender: **yawn**

Clock: it is now midnight, and those two are still kissing. I bet it's a wizard record.

A/n: and I end my little ficcy here. I do this because I have a new idea for a fic. I can only get on the computer 45 minutes at a time, so don't expect fast updates.


End file.
